Croire
by Billy Stone
Summary: "La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la." Tu m'as laissé seul, maintenant, contemple les dégâts. Tu ne m'aimais pas, mais maintenant, dans ta vie, il n'y a plus que moi. Tu m'appartiens Naruto. Tu es à moi. Quand à toi, souffre, expire et râle. Je te tuerais. Je voulais juste que vous m'aimiez.


**Auteur:** Billy Stone

**Bêta:** La magnifique Kimi-ebi, encore merci ;)

**Titre: **Croire

**Disclamer:** Pourquoi tant me faire souffrir? Pas à moi, malheureusement.

**Rating:** Mentions de viols et de tortures, plus follie exacerbée, mais K+ je dirais...

**Couple: **Naru/Sasun parce que se sont les meilleurs -_-

**Résumé:** «La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la.» Fuir ne sert à rien. Fermer les yeux et prier pour un nouveau jour non plus. En réalité, c'est la croyance qui ne sert à crois à l'existence des bananes. Donc je suis. Je crois en cet homme politique. Donc je suis. Je crois au ciel et à la pluie. Donc je suis... Je crois que je t'aime... donc, je suis. Oui, la croyance, c'est ça le problème. Si personne ne croyait, tout irait pour le mieux. Oh non, je ne vous demande pas de tout savoir. Savoir est ennuyant. Je n'aime ni croire, ni savoir. Je n'aime être que là. Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr.

**BlaBla de l'Auteur:** Parce qu'ici Sasuke est fou, peut-être un peu comme j'ai peur que tu le sois. Parce qu'ici Sasuke est laid, comme tu es laide. Parce qu'ici Sasuke n'est plus Sasuke, comme tu n'es plus toi. Et comme pour Sasuke, je me demande si je te retrouverais.

Alors, à toi.

Et pour vous, pauvres lecteurs ayant malencontreusement atterit ici, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

« Ils t'ont menti ?

- Ils m'ont regardé droit dans les yeux avant de me dire "Tout ira bien". »

« La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la. »

Fuir ne sert à rien.

Fermer les yeux et prier pour un nouveau jour non plus.

En réalité, c'est la croyance qui ne sert à rien.

Je crois à l'existence des bananes. Donc je suis.

Je crois en cet homme politique. Donc je suis.

Je crois au ciel et à la pluie. Donc je suis...

Je crois que je t'aime... donc, je suis.

Oui, la croyance, c'est ça le problème.

Si personne ne croyait, tout irait pour le mieux.

Oh non, je ne vous demande pas de tout savoir.

Savoir est ennuyant.

Je n'aime ni croire, ni savoir.

Je n'aime être que là.

Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr.

Moi, je suis lâche.

Moi, je suis faible.

Je me vomirais bien ; organe par organe, goutte de sang par goutte de sang, cri par cri; oui, je me vomirais bien.

Mais ma bouche n'est pas assez grande pour tout laisser passer.

Et mes mâchoires ont beau se disloquer, rien de sort, il n'y a que cette bile acide et l'eau que j'ingurgite.

Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas.

Car je croyais en toi, et je savais que je te connaissais.

Regarde où cela m'a mené.

Où cela m'a-t-il mené?

Je ne le sais pas.

Mais loin de toi.

Loin d'eux.

Et très très loin de moi.

Je n'aime pas non plus.

Car aimer fait mal.

Aimer c'est...

C'est voler haut.

Vous savez, tout est beau. On plane, le vent frôle doucement notre visage et fait voler nos cheveux. On inspire la brise qui nous apporte l'odeur iodée de la mer, la chaleur du sable, le béton fraîchement coulé et la nourriture mijotant dans de grandes casseroles. Alors on dilate les narines et on inspire. On sniffe comme un junkie inspire goulument sa dose. Puis on se tait et on écoute. Au loin, cette gamine qui pleure mais à laquelle on ne prête nulle attention. Cet air de musique aux accords orientaux, issu d'une quelconque animation, qu'écoute une jeune fille rêvant du monde et noircissant un document Word un soir où la désillusion lui broie le cœur et lui noue les trippes. On écoute quelques instants ce qui semble être du violon, mais on n'est pas sûr, on ne sait pas, mais la tristesse des mélodies s'enchaînant gâche notre bonne humeur. Vite, un autre bruit. Un rire d'enfant. Un rire d'enfant s'échappant de la bouche rosée d'une adolescente portant une jolie robe blanche, dans les bras de son amoureux qui lui sourit tendrement. Des paroles indistinctes sortant de la bouche de matrones aux hanches larges et aux lourds seins ronds qui, mains sur les hanches, ou tenant diverses marmites, bavardent par la fenêtre dans ce quartier miteux. Puis on ouvre grand les yeux. Ces gens, venant de partout et nul part, qui rient en plongeant dans une piscine à l'eau claire. Cette femme, qui effleure du bout des doigts une tombe avant de sourire sereinement en partant. Cette adolescente qui peint d'une main, écrit une lettre de l'autre ; son regard se perd sur les cicatrices couvrant ses bras, alors elle trace un "Pardon" et elle ne sait pas s'il est sur la lettre ou la toile; puis on vient la chercher pour la raccompagner à sa chambre et alors elle se met à regarder le ciel, un grand sourire aux lèvres, car elle peut encore le regarder. Puis il y a ce petit garçon sur son vélo qui pédale, peut-être un peu dans le vide mais qui s'en soucie ? Il est si beau sur son vélo, un sourire lui mangeant la face et ses cheveux noirs aux pointes rebelles portées par le vent. Son grand-frère rit derrière lui et lui fait de grands signes de bras. Le petit garçon rigole, et ses parents, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs mains posées sur le ventre rond de la mère, lui sourient gentiment.

Mais soudain le petit garçon tombe. Les pneus du vélo frottent durement le bitume, la carcasse métallique râpe le béton, le garçon vole et atterrit, en glissant toujours. Ses genoux, ses mains, ses avant-bras et son visage le brûlent. Et il pleure. Il se retourne, demande de l'aide. Mais son grand-frère se détourne, sa mère sourit à son ventre arrondi, son père ouvre la porte et tous rentrent.

Tous rentrent ; sauf lui.

Et il reste là. Puis la pluie tombe. Alors il se relève.

Et il part.

Aimer c'est tomber de haut.

Aimer c'est souffrir d'une absence qui ne se comblera plus.

Aimer c'est se faire abandonner.

Aimer c'est perdre tous ces idéaux et ne plus savoir.

Aimer c'est douter.

Aimer, c'est finir seul.

Aimer, c'est souffrir.

Je ne veux plus aimer.

Je n'aurais jamais voulu aimer.

Mais je suis faible.

Je n'ai pu que succomber.

Deux fois.

J'ai aimé deux fois.

Mon premier amour était lumineux.

Mon premier amour est éternel.

Mon pr-

« La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la. »

NonNonNonNonNon.

Mon premier amour était grand, et avait quatre ans de plus que moi.

Il était fort, il était beau. D'origine scandinave, il avait des pommettes hautes et saillantes, deux grands yeux d'un bleu presque translucide, évoquant un ciel d'été à l'aube. Il était blond, d'un blond solaire et lumineux, avec quelques mèches blanches perdues dans toute cette masse de chaleur. Sa peau était tannée par un soleil que lui seul possédait, et était tendue sur des muscles puissants et saillants. Sa cruauté n'avait d'égale que sa bonté. Sa générosité que sa monstruosité. Sa complexité, son magnétisme.

Mon premier amour était parfait.

Mon premier amour était beau.

Mon premier amour était idyllique.

Tout aurait pu être comme dans un conte de fée...

Oui mais voilà,...

Mon premier amour ne m'aimait pas.

« La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la. »

Shhhhtt, n'ais pas peur.

Je n'aurais jamais du aimer.

Jamais du lui dire.

Au moins, son rire moqueur ne résonnerait pas si bruyamment dans ma tête.

Oui, mais, je... je croyais aux contes de fées moi...

Je croyais à la justice.

Je croyais que les futurs radieux remplaçaient les enfances sombres.

Je croyais que...

Que j'aurais pu avoir une chance.

Mais je croyais mal.

Je n'aime pas croire.

Pas croire. Pas croire. Pas croire. Pascroirepascroirepascroirep ascroirepascr-

« La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la. »

Je... je suis quelqu'un de bien vous savez. Je vous le jure. J'ai jamais rien fait de mal. J'ai juste... juste pas eu de chance.

Mon deuxième amour ?

Ah, lui...

Lui… je... je l'ai aimé. Putain oui, c'que je l'ai aimé...

Mais je ne sais plus qui il était. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Juste de la haine dans ses yeux.

De cette haine contre l'injustice et le destin joueur et malsain.

Etait-il roux ?

Ou brun ?

Les yeux bleus ?

Ou gris ?

Ou marrons ?

Je ne sais plus.

Je l'ai juste aimé.

Et lui, il m'aimait en retour.

Mais il m'aimait mal.

Je l'aimais mal.

On se faisait mal.

Mais nos bleus nous excitaient.

Je me souviens à présent, je l'ai rencontré lors d'un viol.

J'en étais la victime.

Lui, ce n'était pas le preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc, ni même le Sauveur sans peur.

Lui, c'était le bourreau au rire menaçant et à la moto remplie d'armes blanches.

Autant dire que ça a tout de suite collé entre nous.

Kufufufufufu.

On se frappait, mais on s'aimait quand même, sans oser se le dire.

Je suis un type bien vous savez. Je... Je savais juste qui il était.

Je croyais le savoir.

Je ne le savais pas.

Je vous le jure.

Je ne savais pas pour sa femme et sa fille.

Je ne savais pas.

Je... je savais qu'un jour on m'aimerait.

Je croyais que ce serait la personne qui le ferait.

J'avais tort.

Lors de notre première rencontre, il voulait me tuer, mais à fait de moi sa catin.

Lors de notre première rencontre, il était le bourreau.

Moi la victime.

Alors j'ai juste inversé les rôles.

Mais moi, je ne suis pas du genre à hésiter.

« La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la. »

Quoi ? Vous... vous me laissez ? Mais... je vais bien... je vous le jure... je suis pas un type mauvais. J-je... je voulais pas, je... Me... me laissez pas. Je vous en supplie, pitié, restez. Me laissez pas tout seul. P-Pourquoi vous me regardez pas ? Papa, maman, je suis là. Nii-san ? NII-SAN ! Regardez-moi. J'ai mal. J'ai peur des vélos maintenant. Pourquoi... pourquoi vous me laissez là, tout seul ? Je...

Non, pas de médicaments, je vous en supplie. Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Pas de médicaments. Me... M'APPROCHEZ PAS, MERDE ! Vous... vous me faites peur... vous êtes méchants. Méchantsméchantsméchants ! La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la ! Non, j'ai pas besoin de me calmer, je vais bien. JE VAIS BIEN ! Hahahahaha. Rouge, tout rouge, tout tout rouge. La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la. Et le chaperon dans la forêt finira mangé. Hahahahaha. Je vais bien. Je suis un type gentil vous savez ? Rougerougerougerouge ! Hahahahaha ! Mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je ne fais de mal à personne moi. Je ne demande pas grand chose vous savez. Rooouuuggeee ! Kufufufufu. La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la. Oh non, faut pas avoir peur. Je ne suis méchant que si l'on ne me donne pas ce que je désire le plus. Vous pouvez demander à ce... Naruto machin. Il n'aurait jamais du rire vous savez. Je l'aimais. JE L'AIMAIS BORDEL ! Ha...ha... Je-je l'aimais comme un fou. Je volais haut, haut, HAUT. ET puis... puis... la chute, la douleur, la honte, l'humiliation. Alors je lui ai fait payer... Allez dans la vieille ville, demandez Kyuubi. Je peux vous assurer qu'en dominant, c'est la meilleure de leur pute... En détruisant l'estime qu'un Homme se porte, vous le réduisez à chercher... Cherchez ce qui le fait vivre... Si vous humiliez sexuellement quelqu'un... kufufufu... vous le condamnez à se perdre dans la luxure... Il n'aurait jamais du rire... S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'aurais pas eu à payer pour qu'il prenne ma virginité... C'est dommage... même s'il a finit par aimer... Enfin... sauf quand il est dominé...dans ces moments là...Il a comme qui dirait... Mmmmh... Peur ! Kufufufu... La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la ! Vous savez, je suis pas méchant. Je voulais juste que...

Dîtes, vous voudriez pas m'aimer, hein dîtes?

« Ils m'ont dit que tout irait bien. Puis ils m'ont arraché mes fringues. Ils m'ont détruit. ET je deviens fou nii-san... je... je suis désolé... je veux pas te faire de mal mais... lui si... vous m'avez abandonné...

- Père et mère n'avaient pas de quoi s'occuper de trois enfants, écoute, je suis désolé, mais baisse ça, ne fais pas de bêtises...

- Tu sais... ton petit frère est mort... parce que vous l'avez tué... Non, non, non, La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la... Arrête ! Je suis là ! Ne chantes pas ce soi-disant truc pour te calmer, j'ai le contrôle! Hahaha ! Non, grand-frère, NON ! Je-je suis... je... je...

- Petit frère ?

- Je... je vais être gentil avec toi. Je vais te laisser jouer avec mon jouet...

- Ton jouet?

- Naruto est... insatiable. Je l'ai si bien dressé... tu sais...je voulais juste qu'il m'aime... Maintenant, il m'aime, pas vrai Naru-chan ?

- Oui maître.

- Pfuffufu... Bien. Occupe-toi de lui mon amour... Puis débarrasse m'en.

- Bien maître.

- P'tit frère… fais... fais pas ça... je... je suis désolé... je... AAAHHH ! MMEERRDDEE ! A L'AIDE ! SASUKE ! SSAASSSUUKKE !

- Désolé nii-san, Sasuke est mort ce jour-là en tombant de son vélo. Mais tu sais... nous voulions juste que tu nous aimes... Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes... que tu m'aimes...

- NOONN ! PARS PAS ! SASUKE, ME LAISSE PAS LA ! SASUUUKKKEEE ! »

Des pas dans le couloir, une silhouette filiforme, des cheveux et des yeux noirs, un sourire.

Une lueur de folie.

Un couloir sombre.

Des cris.

Un rire.

Un couloir.

Un.

Un...

« La lalala lalalala lalala lalalala la la... »

Et vous, m'aimerez-vous?

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu! J'attends vos avis, positifs comme négatifs! Merci à Kimi qui a beaucoup apprécié cette OS, et à ma ciboulette pour m'avoir conseillée.

A bientôt!

Billy


End file.
